Girl Meets protection
by angelgirlaly.95
Summary: Lucas finds himself again at the prospect of being kicked out of school for fighting, for defending a friend. What happened, and will Lucas be kicked out of school once again?
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Protection

A/N: Hey, I do not own any of the characters, situations, names, or anything pertaining to Girl meets World or Boy Meets World.

Chapter 1

"Mr. Friar, do you know why we are here?" The dean of NYU glared sternly at the now 21-year-old man.

"Yes, Sir," replied Lucas Friar with a slight Texas accent. _"We sure aren't in Mr. Matthew's class anymore,"_ he thought. Unlike Riley's parents, Lucas, Riley, Farkle, and Maya did not have the same teacher all through high school and college. After the eighth grade, Lucas and his friends moved on to High school without Mr. Matthews. It was a big adjustment to have History class not revolve completely around their personal lives, but they found caring teachers.

"And are you aware that your actions caused the esteemed Dr. Savage, who will soon be joining us, severe bruising over his face as well as two cracked ribs?" Dean Yeating continued.

"Yes, Sir," Replied Lucas politely.

"Well, in that case, I have no choice but to-"

"Wait, Dean Keating. Aren't you going to hear Mr. Friar's side of the story?" Mr. Matthews asked, interrupting the proceedings. Lucas smiled in spite of the situation. Mr. Matthews always believed the best of Lucas.

"Quiet, Mr. Matthews. Very well, Mr. Friar, I will hear your story. You may begin." Said the Dean.

Lucas sighed with shaky relief. He began, "Thank you, Sir. The situation began a few months ago at the beginning of the semester when my Fiancé, Riley Matthews and I started taking Dr. Savage's class on helping the urban poor…"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: For those who have read and given feedback to my story, thank you for reading and what you have said. I do ask that you give critical feedback as well as you think of it. I know I struggle some in writing both in grammar and in style, so I appreciate your help and will consider any constructive advice.

I apologize for those who have followed my story for the delay, I have had it written but other things happen and I couldn't upload until now.

Disclaimer I own neither BMW nor GMW, nor any actors from the shows.

"Because Riley and I are currently studying vastly different majors, we make it a point to take at least one class together each semester. Dr. Savage's class was required for Riley as a social work major, but the subject interested me and it fit into my schedule."

Lucas thought about saying how it was Mr. Matthews had influenced the decision to take the class, but when Lucas saw how impatient the Dean was, Lucas decided to stick to information that was directly relevant to the case. So Lucas continued saying, "Anyway, when Riley and I went to the first class, Dr. Savage introduced himself as Stuart, saying that we were adults and we were no different from him. Riley and I were uncomfortable with that as we were raised to have respect for our elders and teachers in general.

-Flashback-

Since eighth grade, Riley and Maya had calmed down somewhat in their antics, realizing that she could be innocent and bubbly even in a stricter classroom as long as she recognized the fine line of respect.

When Dr. Savage insisted that the students use his first name, warning bells went off in Riley's head. She quickly shrugged them off although she intended to call the professor only Dr. Savage. In a way, Dr. Savage's relaxed atmosphere made Riley excited for the class because it seemed like the professor would be open to class discussions like in her father's class.

Lucas was a little wary. Dr. Savage's attitude was very different from that of Mr. Matthews.

"Now that you know a little about me," said Stuart, "Let me learn about you." Dr. Savage took the class roster and had a brief discussion with each student. When he got to Lucas, Dr. Savage said, "Now what is a pre-vet student doing in a class like this?"

"Well Dr. Savage," Lucas began, only to be interrupted by the professor shaking his head. " **Dr.** Savage, "Lucas repeated with a bit more force, as if reminding the professor of his place. "I am taking this class partially to be with my fiancé but also because I once had a teacher who taught me to care about others. In this class, I hope to learn how to do that. "

"I see," replied Dr. Savage and moved on to the next student on the roster. Lucas squeezed Riley's hand gently, one of the ways they had learned to show affection for one another.

Lucas began to take a closer look at the professor. Aesthetically, Dr. Savage looked a bit like Mr. Matthews, but there was none of the goofiness or honesty of Mr. Matthews in Dr. Savage. Dr. Savage was too… smooth, too confident in himself.

By this point, Dr. Savage reached Riley's name on the class list. "So, Miss Riley, you look like someone I knew several years ago. She was a very lovely lady, just like you. I'm sure we will like each other very well by the end of the semester."

"Th-Thank you, Dr. Savage," Riley responded; she was a bit uncertain. Lucas, on the other hand, was very certain. Lucas did not trust Dr. Savage, certainly not around his fiancé. As if sensing Lucas' discomfort, Riley reached for Lucas' hand and held tightly.

-Present Day-

"So, Mr. Friar, would you say that you disliked Dr. Savage from the beginning?" Dean Yeating asked, looking up from the notes he was scribbling.

"I wouldn't say disliked as much as distrusted him. I decided that I would watch him closely from then on. I care about Riley more than anything else in the world. I refused to stand by and allow her to get hurt." Lucas paused and a look of pain flashed on his face. "I failed miserably."

"That isn't true, Lucas," Riley said. She wished she could go over and comfort him more.

"Yes, Riley. I did fail. If I had just come with you that night, none of this would have ever happened." Lucas stared at his folded hands as he said it.

The interplay was interrupted by the opening of the door of the conference room to reveal Dr. Savage himself.

Lucas almost didn't see Mrs. Matthews hand tighten around her husband's arm. Mr. Matthews' face took on a dark scowl as he said, "Stuart."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for your great reviews. It is so great to have these nostalgic moments with you all. Once again, I do not own BMW or GMW.

A/N 2 I apologize for the previous unreadable version of this chapter if you happened to see it before I was alerted.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Savage." Said DeanYeating. "Now would be a good time to break for lunch while I update Dr. Savage about the proceedings."

Lucas, Riley, Maya, Farkle, Mr. And Mrs. Matthews, and Shawn Hunter all rose and left the conference room and headed towards the campus café. Although no one was hungry, they ordered lunch as well as coffee and sat at a table.

In her usual manner, Maya bluntly asked, "Okay Matthews, What do you know about Dr. Savage?" as soon as they sat down.

Mr. Matthews sighed and started his story. "Well, when your mom and I went to college at Pembrook, we had a professor who made your mother very uncomfortable. He actually spent time in her dorm room and hit on her. I went to talk to him to straighten things out, but he told me that I could do nothing about what he was doing. I hit him. I hit him and knocked him down. So like you, Lucas, I had to go to a meeting. It was hard because at first, he seemed like a great teacher. But he wasn't/ Te Dean of my college recognized what a pig Stuart was, but she could not condone my actions either. She suspended me for a day."

"I sure wish we had that dean. Yeating is practically in love with that jerk. 'The esteemed' Dr. Savage, my you know where," Maya spat out bitterly.

Lucas, as usual, tried to diffuse the tension. "It did look that way, but we should give him some credit. At least he is going to listen to my side of the story. Maybe once he hears what Dr. Savage did, he will change his tune."

Mr. Matthews replied, "I hope so, but be careful, Lucas. Stuart can be tricky with his questions. He makes you doubt what actually happened. Back at Pembrook, he tried to make it out as Topanga going after him, but luckily the dean recognized what was going on. I am surprised that he is still allowed to teach."

"Mom," Riley said with a pained look on her face. One could tell that she had gone through a lot of stess in the past few weeks. "I had no idea that you went through all of this. Whi didn't you tell me?"

Topanga softly smiled, "Honey, before all of this happened, it seemed like it was buried in the past, never to return. Then, maybe I didn't want to face it. Your old mom is supposed to be the strong one."

"Mom, you're the strongest woman I have ever known, "Riley determinedly said.

While still embracing, Topanga said, "Oh honey, you are so strong. You went through everything I went through, and more, yet you still hold tight to your friends and your positive attitude.

Mr. Matthews looked down a his watch and said, "Well it is about time that we get back to the conference room.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone, I am abandoning this story. If you would like to complete it, you are welcome to do so, but it has become too dark for me to write and subject Riley to.


End file.
